You're Not Sorry
by Remain Fly
Summary: Bubbles has been taken advantage of. And she's not having any more excuses. She's not forgiving Mike. Some blue fluff. Song-fic.


Bubbles, a beautiful darling. Loved by all of the boys at school. Not by her looks, but for her bubbly personality and kindness. Any boy would feel like they had went to heaven if they even got to be with her for more that an hour. Just by talking. And they didn't _just_ like her because she was a super heroine. The liked her because she had that smile. She still kept that smile when she was trying to defeat Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, and just about every other villain known to man, or the Powerpuff girls.

But everyone hated that she dated the very _well_ known player, Mike Believe. He tries to make Bubbles do bad things, but always backs away. He tries to get her to smoke, but she slaps the cigarette away. Bubbles hoped that Mike would come around, but those weren't his plans. She gives him chances all the time, but he takes advantage of it, and mutters a 'sorry' when he still does it.

"You're letting me down, Mike," Bubbles finally said when they where alone. Mike only snorted, eyeing a girl from the corner of his eye.

_"All this time I was wasting_  
_Hoping you would come around_  
_I've been giving out chances every time_  
_And all you do is let me down."_

"So?" He said, winking at the slut. Bubbles only sighed and walked away, hoping she'd be able to talk to him later that day.

Buttercup and Blossom didn't like Bubbles' relationship, and was hoping they'd break up sooner or later. Blossom and Brick, who are study buddies—Buttercup says that they're always making out in the library—never approved of the relationship. They'd glare at Mike and Mike would only push them around. They did nothing about it so they wouldn't hurt Bubbles. Buttercup and Butch threatened him, but he never took the hint. By 'hint', he never got it when Buttercup almost choked him half to death. Butch had to pull her off with all his force, and instantly calmed her down. Boomer only ignored their relationship, and was Bubbles' best friend.

Bubbles sighed when she couldn't find Mike after school, so she decided she'd walk him by herself since her sisters had already left with Brick and Butch.

"Hey!" A familiar, sweet voice called out to Bubbles.

Bubbles turned around and saw a familiar blue car. Boomer. He waved and jumped out of the car. "Want a ride?" He asked, opening the passenger seat. Bubbles nodded and floated towards the passenger seat. She got comfortable in the nice warm seat. She looked around while Boomer was getting in the car and saw a familiar brown haircut. She used her x-ray vision and frowned. It was Mike with that same slut he was winking at earlier. They where making out.

_"And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around."_

Bubbles let a tear slip out as Boomer looked where she was looking. His eyes turned lighter when he used his x-ray vision. He only frowned and got out of the car, slamming the door. Bubbles jumped out of the car and tried to stop Boomer.

"Boomer, please, don't! I'll break up with him." Bubbles pulled the hem of his shirt and stopped. He turned to hug Bubbles and smiled.

"Please do, I don't want you to cry again," Boomer whispered. Bubbles nodded and sighed.

The next day, the first thing that she did was walked up to Mike and tapped his shoulder.

"Bubbles! I'm sorry I couldn't go home with you... I had to get some detention done," He made up an excuse just like that. So quickly. It made Bubbles wounder how many other lies he had told her.

"I'm breaking up with you," Bubbles whispered, and walked away. She was pulled back and slammed to the lockers. It didn't hurt her one bit, but she was frowning.

"No, you can't break up with me." He pushed her to the ground and grabbed her by her hair, one of her pig tails coming loose. She slapped him, making him fly out of the window.

He was okay, but he didn't leave Bubbles alone.

At home, her phone rang 24/7. Mike wouldn't leave her alone.

_"You don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore."_

"I'm sorry," Mike said the next day of school.

_"And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no."_

Bubbles had to keep reminding herself for what he did when he showed up for the school dance. He looked new. Like he did nothing wrong.

_"Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold."_

But after Mike, came Boomer. Boomer looked handsome. He looked perfect. He looked more than perfect. His hair wasn't styled, it was how he normally left it. Bubbles liked that. And Boomer had that same smile that warmed Bubbles up. His tuxedo was black a blue ribbon.

Boomer frowned when he noticed Bubbles and walked up to her.

"Don't you have a date?" Asked Boomer. Bubbles shook her head, _no_.

Boomer smiled and took out his hand. "Dance with me?" He asked.

Bubbles smiled and took his hand, walking to the dace floor. Bubbles noticed that Mike was kissing that same girl. She had a short black dress... it looked like a 10 year old dress.

Boomer looked at where she was looking. He sighed and said, "Forget about them. They're dating, so what? Maybe you're the last to know, but you know what Bubs?" Asked Boomer.

_"And you got your share of secrets_  
_And I'm tired of being last to know_  
_And now you're asking me to listen_  
_Cause it's worked each time before."_

"Can I dance?" Asked Mike before Boomer could finish. Bubbles told Boomer she'd be right back and smiled to him, reassuring him. She stepped up to Mike and started dancing.

"Listen," He started but Bubbles wouldn't have it.

"No, I won't. Not this time. You're not sorry. I know it. And I hope you have a nice time reflecting on what you have lost," Bubbles said as she stepped back to where Boomer was.

"_But you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh."_

Bubbles hugged Boomer, realizing that she liked him more than Mike. He was always there for her, and what did she do? She ignored his feeling. She was oblivious to his feelings. And Bubbles now knew what he had felt for her.

"You okay?" He asked.

_"You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_  
_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_  
_Whoa, no, no."_

"He's not sorry," Bubbles whispered. She smiled at Boomer.

"But I'm sorry," She said, referring to him. She pecked him on the lips. Boomer flushed and hugged her tightly, making sure to kiss her. Making sure that Mike was watching. He smiled and felt like he was the luckiest man on earth. Like he had won something. Like he was now the strongest man on earth. Bubbles made him feel like that, and was relieved that he didn't let Bubbles stay with Mike.

_You're not sorry._

* * *

An other song-fic. Hopefully you guys liked the last one. Well, I was listening to music on my phone, and so this song popped up. I liked how it was sung and what it meant.

The song is 'You're not Sorry' By Taylor Swift.


End file.
